Gangster's Paradise
by TdotJW
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia decides to runaway from all of her riches to get away from her father. Where could she go that he wouldn't find her? To Fiore kingdom. The most ghetto and dangerous country in the world. How is she going to cope in the world of gangsters?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of fist connecting with skin echoed through the dark, abounded streets of Fiore Kingdom , one of the poorest countries in the whole world. Where what you see is not what you get, and blood is spilled daily with no police or control to stop it.

"I'm sorry, *pant* wanna say that again?" A male's voice taunted, out of breath. Silence followed for a moment before another connection was made.

"N-no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A pleading and scared voice answered this time. The figure was lying on the ground, pleading to another taller and broader figure loaming over it. The man was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth, head and nose, all caused by the taller, stronger man before him. The one standing snorted.

"That's what I thought." The man turned away from the broken body on the floor, as if disgusted. "Get outta' my sight." The figure on the ground squeaked and hurried to run away from the man. The man sighed, sometimes he hated this job. A 'tsk' noise echoed the alley way from the other end. 

"Jeez, Natsu, your getting more ruthless everyday." The voice called out, amused.

Natsu Dragoneel. The frightening and well known gangster from 'Fairy Tail'. A large group of the countries strongest and smartest gangsters. Natsu is rumoured to be the most powerful gangster his age, 17.

He trains his physic instead of just relying on his gun handling skills which rewards Natsu by being on the top ranks of the gang for both physical fighting and weapon fighting. He's known for his fiery attitude and short temper. His known appearance attributes: his spiky rose locks and signature scarf rapped around his neck,

… But, even though he sounds great, he's a real simple minded idiot at times…

Okay, most times. But he's smart when he's serious… which is barely ever…

"Tch." Natsu scoffed "Like your any better, Gray." 'Gray' smirked,

"I'm way better than you, Natsu." He said smugly.

Gray Fullbuster. Also known from Fairy Tail. Gray is also one of the best in his age. His and Natsu strength seem to be at level, for neither can seem to win a fight against each other. And these 'fights' seem to happen almost every time they see each other. They're personalities fight the same as hot and cold. Natsu being the 'hot' with his tend to blow up at almost any comment, and Gray being the 'cold' as he remains cold and unfazed… That is… he tries to be. Most of the time Gray would loose his cool. Most likely from his tendency to strip every chance he gets…

-Cough-

ANYWAY.

Gray is known for his flat black locks and blue eyes.

Both him and Natsu have a mark which states they're in Fairy tail. Natsu's color chosen was red, his located on his right shoulder and Gray's color is a dark clue, located on the right of his chest_. _

Natsu hissed dangerously. "_What'd you just say, bastered?"_ Gray's smirk widened_._

"You heard me, or are you deaf?"

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu threw himself at Gray, achieving a running tackle that brought both boys to the pavement. Natsu grinned when he heard a satisfying 'oof' escape from Gray. Gray was just about to give Natsu a good punch when-

"What are you doing?" A powerful and confident voice rang out threw the alley way. Both boys were immediately to their feet, arms around each other's neck with painfully fake smiles.

"H-hey Ezra." Gray squeaked. Erza nodded,

"Fighting again, I see." The boys chuckled nervously.

Erza Scarlet. She's a year older then Natsu and Gray, and very, very strong. She is stronger then most men in the Fairy tail. Only one or two have to potential to beat her in battle. Erza specializes in Weapons such as, knives, shanks, swords… or any blade. She, Natsu and Gray have known each other since they were kids; All meeting at the same orphanage. Erza has the undeniable power to make both boys snap out of whatever fight they're in, and act like they're best friends.

Ezra's known for her constant weapon carrying charges and thick clothes. She has scarlet long hair and brown eyes.

Her mark of Fairy tail's color is blue, located on her left fore arm.

"N-no. Of _course_ not," Gray gave a light chuckle.

"Right!" Natsu piped in, high pitched.

"Anyway, we have to go. The guy's are waiting." Erza said as she turned to go, both Natsu and Gray following after.

"Skipping school again today?" Natsu asked, excitedly. Who wants to go to school?

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

Lucy smiled, yes, she finally made it. Finally here. She looked at the bus stops, the busy traffic, the constant curses heard across the road, the rush of people. _finally,_ she was free. Her apartment was low-class, defiantly not what she was used to, but she'd never complain. It was small, two rooms, a kitchen and a washroom. Everything a 16 year-old needed.

"C'mon, Plue!" Lucy called, a white dog soon complying the call as it ran to her side. She picked him up and sat on her bed, starting her journal.

Lucy Heartphilla was the daughter of a very rich and _very_ controlling father, so like any teenager, she rebelled and ran away. She was soon going to be forced to marry and have children, which would be the end of her freedom. Lucy craved adventure. She wanted excitement, she wanted to one day be picked up by the prince of her dreams that loved her more than any girl in the world. She wasn't one to fight. She loved animals and always wanted to help. She didn't want a life of sitting next to an old ugly king with snobs of children. That wasn't her life.

So, the answer? Come to the most dangerous place in all the world, her father would never find her here. He'd never come here on his life.

Lucy had long blonde hair and big brown eyes, she was the screaming essence of 'innocent' and 'cute' and she knew it. She loved attention, and mainly craved to have something she never had before: _a best friend. _

Yes, like any other girl, she wants a boyfriend, but for someone like her who was locked away and home schooled, Lucy has never had a friend. She was determined to make one.

She was starting school… she looked at the clock: _3:30am_….. This morning. Oh, no.

- _6 hours later. -_

Completely tired and drained, Lucy was able to get 4 hours of sleep. Oh, well. She was ready for school. She wasn't quite sure what to wear, considering she's never been to a normal school before, so she just wore her signature skirt and orange shirt.

_Time to go. _She thought with a smile.

Xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxo

The school was large, that was for sure. Sure, her mansion was bigger. It was definitely cleaner too. But, Lucy felt at home, and that was more then that mansion had ever gave her. She smiled and was lost in thought right in front of the large doors, saying "WELCOME" in bold letters. **Big mistake.**

Every normal teenager would know that if you stand still _right_ in front of the doors during the morning, lunch, or dismissal, you were asking to be trampled. Unfortunately, Lucy isn't your normal teenager.

_**BAM**_

Lucy was face first in the dirt next to the stairs. It had happened so fast. Was she pushed? She guessed so.

"Hey, are you okay?" A kind gentle voice cut through the murmurs of the other students outside the school. Lucy looked up to see a hand extended in front of her face. She gratefully took it and stood up to see her saviour. It was a girl, about her age, maybe a year older. She had long _white_ hair and big blue eyes. She was beautiful. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks so much, I guess that was kinda embarrassing, huh?" She asked with a small shy laugh. The girl smiled.

"Don't worry, when I first came here, I was flattened on the ground for the first two periods" She winked and they both laughed. "My names Mirajane. Are you new?"

Lucy smiled, her first friend. "Yeah, I just moved her yesterday." _tetchily today…_ "I'm Lucy!" She said, extending her hand for a hand shake.

Mirajane took her hand, "Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?"

"This is my second year. I'm sixteen."

"Oh! You're a year younger than me," _knew it._ Lucy thought. "I was kind of hoping we'd have a class together," She gave a small frown. Lucy hadn't even considered this a possibility, but now that she had, she too felt disappointed. "Well, why don't we have lunch together?" Mirajane smiled friendly. "Unless you have plans, I just figured since your new…"

"No, no, thank you! I'd love to join you for lunch!" Lucy cut in. Mirajane smiled,

"Great! Meet me here at the bell! I'll see you later, Lucy!" Mirajane waved as she left. Lucy gave her a short wave before turning to find her own classes.

Xoxoxooxoxxxo

It took Lucy forever to find her class. When she did, it was already 10 minutes into.

She knocked on the door. A small old man answered the door.

"What'dya want?" He asked with a gruff, raspy voice. Lucy shinked back, even though she was obviously the taller one.

"I'm uhm, in this class?" She didn't mean it as a question…

"Oh, okay. Take your seat already." She quickly scurried into the classroom. The only seat available was next to a blue haired girl currently talking to two boys behind her. _A man-eater?_ Lucy thought, using the term she's read in books before. She sat down, anyway.

"Hey! I'm Levi." Levi had already turned and introduced herself the moment Lucy sat down. She sounded friendly. Lucy smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lucy," Maybe she could make a friend in this class too.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo, this is chapter two of my first fan fiction! ;) gotta looove Fairy Tail, eh?

Anyways, i hope you like it!! read, and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fariy Tail. Just the plot. :D

* * *

Lucy had soon learned that Levi was a kind and outgoing person, she was the same age as Lucy and liked many things that Lucy did. They talked all class about how '' didn't really care what you did. He never listened to the principle and just taught the way he wanted to. They told each other stories and spoke about what they want to do or what they like. Levi even wants to be the first to read her novel she was working on. Lucy was having a great day.

It was lunch and Lucy had invited Levi to lunch with her and Mirajane. She was hoping Mirajane wouldn't mind, but Levi told her they already knew each other, and were friends, so it was fine.

The three girls sat and talked for ages, barely touching their lunch. At the beginning Mirajane brought _another_ girl with blue hair. (what was with the weird hair colors here?) Her name was Jubia. She was shy and seemed to be very considerate and kind from Lucy's point of view. Right now they were talking the classic topic all girls talked about: _boys._

"So," Mirajane started, "Who do you think is the cutest? In all grades?" Her question was directed at Levi, who in turn responded:

"I'm not too sure. I'm mean, Luxus is kinda cute," Lucy notice how Mirajane cringed. "There's also… Gazille…" Both Mirajane and Jubia gasped.

"Gazille?" Mirajane gasped, the second time. "I mean, not only is he a horrible person, but he's apart of a _gang._" She said the last word as if it was curse to say it loud.

"Besides, he's not even that cute…" Jubia muttered. Lucy felt a little lost, considering she had no idea who these people were… And did she just say gang?

Levi seemed to notice Lucy's confusement for she decided to explain to her.

"You see," She started, "As you know, we don't live in the greatest of areas." Jubia snorted. "Well, we have a _huge_ gang problem."

"Gang?" Lucy questioned, curious.

"Just a group of people who like to either fight, sell drugs or just use weapons." Mirajane stated. Lucy's eyes widened. There are kids that are in gangs?

"Well," Levi continued. "Some students here are in them. Gazille, for instance." Lucy nodded.

"But, he's not even the strongest. Maybe the scariest looking…" Levi snapped her head in Mirajane's direction. Did she have a crush on Gazille?

"There's lots of kids who are in gangs here." Jubia continued. "The strongest or most known would be… Gray Fullbuster," Jubia sighed. What was that? "Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, Gerald…" she trailed off.

"The point is, the people you stay away from are those people." Mirajane snapped her head at both Levi and Jubia as she said this. "The main ones are Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gazille. They're the most well-known." hmm. Lucy mused. Gangs? That sounds kinda exciting…

NO, no, Mirajane said to stay away from them. Besides they did sound kinda scary…

* * *

Lucy was getting ready to go home, it was late and mainly everyone was gone. She was still here because she was having a conversation with the principle about the needs of the school and how her first day went. Most. Boring. Conversation. Ever.

Sighing as she walked to the back down, Lucy stopped when she heard yelling. Wasn't everyone gone? Curious, Lucy looked down the corridors. There was another door, the side doors. It seemed the noises were coming from there. Slowly, Lucy walked down silently, creeping next to the door's window, and she looked outside. She gasped.

There was a tall boy, with pink hair (seriously? Pink?) surrounded by at least 6 other students. Four of them seemed to be twice the height and weight of the pink haired boy. She tried to hear what they were saying:

"…ail has done us in for the last time. Our guys are pissed, see?" She heard one of the boys surround the pink one say. A course of 'yeah!' or 'damn right' went through the air. The pink boy smirked.

"Oh yeah?" His grin was large and lopsided, and Lucy found that it was intimidating, yet it fit him. "What ya gonna do bout' it?" He challenged. _What an idiot! He's going to get creamed! _Lucy screamed in her head. She turned to leave, _I have to get help. _When she heard the sound of a body falling on pavement. In horror, she turned to look the window again. She gasped, this time for a complete different reason.

The pink boy had given the tallest guy a good punch in the face that sent him down to the ground. The guy's buddy that standing next to him recovered from his shock to round a punch of his own. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. After some scuffling she heard two pounds on the pavement. _two?_ she opened her eyes to see 3 of the six, (the 3 being the largest ones there,) on the ground under the pink boys feet. _how the-?_ She was cut off when the other two beside the one talking earlier run at the pink one. _two on one?!_ both coming on each side, they charged at him. The pink one dodged both by swinging his back to the ground, catching himself with his hands and swinging his feet to smack them both in the face. They both fell to the ground, joining the other three. Lucy stared in astonishment. Who was this guy?

The pink one laughed. "So, you thought you could face us when you can't even touch me?" he taunted. The last one, which Lucy guessed was the leader, looked completely livid.

"You wont be laughing soon, salamander. Your going down." _Salamander?_ Lucy thought, confused. She didn't have time to ponder it, however, as the leader whipped out a switch blade. Both she, and the pink boy gasped. Although, his sounded more like a 'Tch' than a gasp…

"Oh, _wow_. He's gotta' knife. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The pink one started laughing, clutching his stomach. Didn't he see the seriousness of the situation? Was he insane?! The leader growled and charged at the pink one,

"RUN!" It took a moment for Lucy to find out that it was she, who had screamed out for the pink one. The pink guy staggered for a moment, her yell distracting him from blocking the one jab aimed for his chest. He did, however manage to dodge half and it only hit his arm. He didn't even wince. Lucy cursed herself for yelling something so stupid. He probably could have dodged that.

The leader looked from left to right, panicking. "Who was that?!" he demanded. The pink one had already jumped kicked him in the face by the end of the shout, and the leader was out cold. Lucy sighed in relief. Wait. Why did she even care? Sure, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but this extent that she cares was quite large. The pink boy had already picked up the knife and his back was to her.

"Come out, I know you're there." She froze. Was he talking to her? "C'mon. I notice you the minute you got there. Just come out, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything…" He muttered the last part. Back still towards her.

Lucy slowly started opening the door. Should she be doing this? She came closer to him and was able to see his features. He had a black t-shirt on with a snake like scarf and black shorts. He look maybe a year older then her and his pink hair was spiky. Suddenly, she turned towards her and gave her a large grin. She recoiled back slightly. He chuckled.

"Thanks for trying to save my butt!" He rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were large and pointy. His eyes going from black to a dark brown. His teeth were sharp looking as if he could rip her completely just by opening his mouth. "Those guys were weak, just looking for a fight" she snapped back to reality when he started talking again. "nothing to worry about."

She blinked "…do you always get into fights?" She questioned. He blinked back.

"sometimes." He shrugged. She looked down at his arms, his t-shirt only showing half of the fore arm. His muscle looked bigger than her head.

"What's you name?" The question was out of her mouth before she could consider if saying it was a good choice. He grinned playfully.

"Shouldn't you give your name before asking another's?" She scoffed. _smartass._ He laughed. "Just kidding. I'm Natsu. What about you? I haven't seen you before."

Natsu…Natsu…the name was familiar. She dismissed it. "I'm Lucy, I just moved here." He grinned at her, making her blush. He was cute. He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet'cha Luce!" Lucy sweat dropped, and blushed_. Already a nickname?_ She couldn't help but feel giddy though, and she took his hand. _My first nickname._ She thought as she grinned back at him. Suddenly, something red caught her eye. She took his hand and twisted it to the side.

"Your bleeding!" She suddenly remembered him getting cut in the arm. How did she forget?

"oh," he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "look at that." She rounded on him.

"Don't just say 'look at that'!" he blinked, uncomprehending. _idiot._ "Your _bleeding!"_ He blinked again.

"So?" She was starting to get angry.

"So, we need to get you bandaged."

"why..?"

"Because your _bleeding_!!" he smirked.

"I don't see the problem." she smacked him on the head. "Ow!" _Pfft_. Lucy thought. _That didn't hurt you_. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon." She said as she started dragging him. He resisted.

"c'mon, _where?_" he dug his feet into the ground, stubbornly refusing to move. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

Lucy sighed, frustrated. Here she was, trying to be a good person, when the person hurt refuses her help! "My apartment." he gave a look. "so you can get bandaged up, moron!" She yelled in defence. He gave her a wide, lop-sided smirk.

"I'm just playing with you, it's fine." she sighed and motioned for him to follow her. He grinned. "Thanks." She suddenly felt the warmth that she knew you got when you helped someone who appreciated it. She smiled back, and continued to lead the way, both in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Natsu gave a loud happy sigh as he collapsed on Lucy's couch. It was soft and comfortable, and after being up all night and fighting, he was _exhausted_.

"Here you go," Lucy handed him a first aid kit. He looked at it in his lap. He's never used one of these before… He was surprised when she had told him to bandage his wound. Not only was it not bad, (he's had worse) but no one's ever actually cared before. She even went a far as to drag him to her apartment. Who's naïve enough to bring a boy she just met into her apartment?

"Need some help? Or do you always stare at things for an hour?" Lucy's voice knocked Natsu out of his day dream. He grinned. She was weird.

"Yeah, actually. How do you use this?" Lucy gave him a surprised look. She hadn't expected him to actually need help.

"Hasn't your mother or father ever treated your wounds before?" His grin never faltered as he stated:

"Nope! Never had parents before." Lucy almost dismissed it as something not important by the way he'd said. As if he was saying "no, I've never tried that before, is it good?" Did he not care… ?

Lucy shifted. "…Ooh." she said awkwardly. He stared at her,

"so, how do you do this?" He asked, holding up the box.

"Oh! Right." She took the box from his hands and started treating his wound. _He's never had parents before…? What happened to them? Why is he so happy? I mean, my father was never great, but I always had my mother supporting me. I'd never want to know what it'd be like to have no one beside you… _She thought to herself. She felt complete pity for the pink-haired boy in front of her.

"Hey." He snapped. She looked up, surprised. He had a hard look on his face that suddenly made her afraid of him. _well, he did take out 6 guys on his on. One with a knife. _"I don't like that look you had just now." She blinked. _what?_ "That just _screamed_ pity. I don't need it, so stop." He said, almost cold,

"s-sorry?" He looked away, and she continued bandaging him. _maybe he DID care… ?_

After five more minutes, she was finished. He jumped up, a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, Luce!" She smiled back at him.

"No problem."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm going to try to update quick for you guys, kay?

Gazille's introduced! :O (although as th bad guy)

Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Or the characters. Just the Plot :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After Lucy treated Natsu he looked at the clock and bolted. It made Lucy wonder many things about the pink boy. For one, it was only 8:00pm. If he didn't have parents, who was he late for? That also made her think of where he was living, if he had no one to support him. Definitely not a orphanage. Lucy knew they kicked you out when they thought you were old enough. (16 years old)

She sighed, frustrated. Oh well. Lucy wondered if she would see Natsu at school again. She didn't know his last name. Or his age. Well, maybe if fate plays a little, they'll see each other again. Lucy smiled to herself. Maybe.

* * *

School the next day started off with a confession. A certain confession lead to an assumption, which lead to planning. Which lead to meeting, Which lead to….

"WAHHH!" "SHIT! LOOK OUT!" _**crash**_

…..

"Lucy, why are you on top of Natsu?…"

Ya…. Let's start from the beginning:

Xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxo

"I love Gray Fullbuster."

An awkward silence was the response to Jubia from the three girls in front of her. Lucy had just gotten to school, and met up with Mirajane and Levi on the way to school. They had just now met up with Jubia, and the first thing she said was… yeah.

"Say what?" Lucy sputtered rudely.

"I love Gray Fullbuster." God, she said it as if "it's raining out. Just thought you should know."

Levi was the first to recover, "Ooh. I see," She chuckled nervously, obviously not knowing what to say. Luckily, Mirajane came to her rescue,

"L-love. Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief.

Jubia nodded. "Yes, he's the one." All three stared at her bluntness.

"W-well." Mirajane cleared her throat. "Have you hung out with him before?"

"No, but I've talked to him many times." _You call that love_… ? Lucy thought.

"Well! You have to make sure you do, or don't right?" Mirajane smiled. Lucy had a feeling it was a fake one. "We'll arrange to meet them for lunch."

Jubia looked extremely happy, "Really?!"

"Of course!"

Levi looked at Mirajane surprised, "bu-" Mirajane covered Levi's mouth with one hand and grabbed Lucy with the other,

"See you at lunch Jubia!" and they were dragged away.

* * *

Once they were on the other side of the school, Mirajane finally let the poor two girls go. Levi pried her hand off her mouth.

"What was that for?!" Mirajane sighed, and looked at Levi.

"As you know, Gray Fullbuster is a member of Fairy Tail." Levi Nodded. _Fairy Tail? _Lucy was once again, not following. "We can't let Jubia fall for Gray, She'd only get hurt. Either mentally… or physically." Lucy's eyes widened. _what?_

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right." She said, sounding genuinely sad.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay." She got both the girl's attention, as they were both staring at Lucy. "I don't understand. 1) what is _Fairy Tail?_"

Mirajane spoke first, "Fairy Tail is the country's largest and Strongest-" She heard Levi mutter '_Scariest'_ "Gang around." Mirajane finished.

"It has barely anyone younger than 20, and the ones who are have to be extremely strong." Levi continued. "Gray's one of them." Lucy nodded. Okay, that made sense so far.

"And 2) How exactly are we supposed to stop Jubia from liking Gray? I mean she said she _loved _him." They both grinned at the same time. Which scared the crap outta' Lucy.

"We don't." Levi said. Lucy was confused again.

"Huh?"

"We make sure _Gray_ doesn't like _Jubia_." Mirajane finished.

"… isn't that kinda…mean?" Lucy asked, unsure.

"Oh, no. I mean, what kinda friends would we be if we let our best friend go into the hands of a gang?" Lucy thought about this. She wouldn't mind some danger. Maybe Jubia didn't care if Gray was in a gang or not…

"I mean, Jubia could get hurt. Then gang might want to… _gangbang_ her." She whispered 'gangbang.' for a good reason too, Lucy shuddered. "Or she could be used as hostage… or- or WORSE!" Levi was having a breakdown.

"Okay, okay. So, what do we do?"

* * *

"_C'mon _Natsu!"

Natsu growled at the nagging voice behind him.

"Just _hang_ on. Jeez." Gray grabbed his hair in frustration.

"We've been hanging on for like, an _hour!"_

Natsu made a 'Pfft.' noise "Yeah right. Lunch isn't that long." Natsu scoffed, continuing to scan through his choices of food.

"OK, that's _it!"_ everyone within a 20meter radius immediately backed away from the cafeteria. The were used to this by now. But, just as Gray was about to strangle the unexpected Natsu, a soft voice interrupted them.

"Hello, Gray, Natsu." Both boys automatically turned to the intruding voice. Mirajane, the school's devil-gone-good stood before them.

"Hey Mira! Haven't talked to you in a _looong_ time!" Natsu grinned at the girl. Mirajane smiled back,

"Good to see you too, Natsu." Gray smirked.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since you left." Mirajane's smile faltered a little.

"Yes," She grinned friendly at the boys. "Where's Erza, by the way?" Gray automatically knew she changed the subject, and was about to comment. But, Natsu being Natsu didn't see through her ploy.

"She's on a mission. Won't be back 'till Friday." Mirajane nodded.

"Oh, I see. A dangerous one, is it? Hopefully she comes back fine." Natsu opened his mouth to comment, but Gray beat him to it.

"So, why are you suddenly showing yourself to us, Mira?" Mirajane's smile grew larger.

"I wanted to invite you to lunch!" She said excitedly.

….

"Huh?!" Both boys said at the same time. Mirajane giggled.

"Would you like to join me, Lucy and Jubia to lunch?"

* * *

In the end, they decided to come. Why? Natsu will never know. Just suddenly Gray piped a quick "sure!" before dragging the pink-haired out boy behind him.

_**Without food.**_

Natsu was pretty sure he's never been this angry at Gray before. Not when he pants'ed Natsu in front of everyone to make himself seem not-as-naked or even when he sold out Natsu's stuff to another gang for money. Oh, no. this was much, much, _much_ worse.

..Natsu'.

So, here he was, making his way to the lunch table, without food. Natsu glared at Gray's full plate as they walked. He would _soo_ get him back for this. For now, he needed to find some food!

Lucy tapped her pen, impatiently. What if these so called _gang_ members were so dangerous that they jumped Mirajane right when they saw her?! She didn't understand why Mirajane insisted on going by herself. Wasn't she the one always enforcing everyone about how dangerous these guys are? Lucy sighed. Going to public school was hard. All this drama and love and gangs and confusement! She didn't like it. But she did like her friends.

Lucy smiled. Ya, she really did like them. She's only been with them for two days! But, still. Lucy felt an attachment between them. Maybe it was because they were her first friends?

"Hello everyone! Sorry to make you wait!" Lucy looked up upon hearing Mirajane's face, eager to see these 'gangsters'.

The first one was abit taller then the other one. He had flat black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts. He had a some-what plain expression as he approached.

He was dangerous? Lucy wondered is he was Gray or not, but either way, he didn't look that built. She could tell her had muscle, but she was expecting a 6-foot beast. That's what she gets for watching wrestling.

The second soon moved into sight. It only took a second to notice the pink spikes as she jumped up out of her seat.

"Natsu!" Said boy was looking very grumpy, until he looked up. He cracked a grin.

"Hey Luce!" He said cheerfully. Everyone around them was silent. Both Mirajane and Levi had an expression between shock and confusement. While Jubia was staring at Gray, and Gray was looking between Natsu and Lucy, amused.

"N-Natsu," She said quieter this time. "What are you doing here?" He blinked, before point at Mirajane.

"I was invited." He grinned at her. Lucy's mind was swerving. Natsu? Apart of a gang? Dangerous? Granted, he did take out 6 guys on his own… Now that she thought about, she never did question the _reason_ the fight broke out for. She thought they could meet again, but not like this! She wanted to be friends! He's in a gang. All this drama was too much to take for poor Lucy. Too much too soon.

Everyone stared as the silence continued, Lucy looking lost in her own world, and Natsu confused as to A) what they were doing here. B) why Lucy was here. C)Why everyone was silent D) why Lucy was acting funny. And E) WHERES HIS FOOD!?

"Well, uhm, I didn't realize you were already acquainted." Mirajane broke the silence. "Why don't we take a seat?" She offered, look at the two boys she had brought with her. They both nodded, and did as they were told.

* * *

Saying the table was awkward was an understatement. Everyone sat in silence except for the little noises made my chewing or Natsu's constant whining. Mirajane hadn't touched her food, smiling at seemingly nothing as if she thought that smiling period would help the situation at hand. Levi was shifting in the awkwardness, not quite sure what to do. Lucy was lost in her own world, confused and Jubia was staring at Gray, every once and awhile taking a bite of her food.

… and Gray was about to snap. One more noise, just one more. Not only did he have to sit here in the sure silence, but he had to listen to Natsu little grunts every once and awhile. And Gray was pissed.

Not only that, but GODDAMN. He _needed_ to take off his shirt. It was bugging him, his skin begging to be set free from it's prison.

He tapping his fingers on the table. That Jubia girl kept staring at him, it made him feel awkward, unsure.

The silence continued. He can't take much more of this.

Gray could swear he could hear his shirt talking. _please Gray, just take it off. No one will blame you, Please for m- _

"_ughhh._" Natsu groaned.

"THAT'S IT!" Gray blew up, and grabbed Natsu by the shirt, lifting him up as Gray leaped to his feet.

Natsu automatically got into fighting stance on the bench grabbing Gray's collar as well, both glaring at each other.

Both Lucy and Mirajane jumped out of their seats as soon as this happened. Lucy going to grab Natsu's arm in his right and Mirajane on Gray's left.

It all happened so fast from there:

Gray shoved Natsu's arm, causing him to fall back. This caused a chain reaction and Lucy, who had been on Natsu's side, had been pulled down with him. Natsu, while falling caught the sight of a sandwich, left untouched on the table. He stretched with all his might trying to grab the bread and meat. Then, Lucy fell on said arm, adding pressure and making Natsu's arm to slam down on the table, causing the table to flip onto Lucy's back.

"WAHH!" Lucy cried. "SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Natsu hollered.

And we're back to where we started.

Now, both Natsu and Lucy lying on the ground. Natsu underneath Lucy, and Lucy's legs straddling Natsu's hips. Both covered in everyone's lunch. Levi chose that moment to finally say something:

"Lucy, why are you on top of Natsu…?" Lucy's face flushed as she saw their position. She quickly got off of Natsu, standing to see everyone who was outside's eyes on them. _how embarrassing. _Lucy thought as her face flushed.

Natsu was quick to jump up. He grabbed Gray's collar, "Bastered! This is all your fault! What was your problem, anyway?!" Gray glared.

"My problem?!" Both boys started screaming at each other, playing 'pass-the-blame'. Mirajane sighed.

"Lucy, Natsu. Maybe you guys should go get cleaned up?" Lucy and Natsu looked at their clothes. Natsu scoffed.

"Yeah, we probably should," He grabbed Lucy's wrist. "C'mon, let's go." Lucy made a squeak as he pulled her.

"Why _meeeee_?" she yelled, almost already out of sight.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were both casually walking down the hall towards the fountain. She actually kinda enjoyed his company. He was an idiot, yes. But he was funny and honest. She liked that.

"-And Erza comes over like 'Gray what are you doing?!'" He imitated his friend, Erza. He made he sound like some kind of beast. "and he gives this really girly scream and is like 'n-nothing Erza!" The voice he used for Gray was girlier then the one for Erza. She giggled. He grinned at her.

"Hey, Natsu," She tailed off. He looked at her patiently. "Are all three of you in a gang?" Natsu hesitated. He didn't like this question. Usually he'd try to deny it. But everyone knew at school anyway, right?

"Yeah, all of us." He looked for her reaction. There wasn't much of one. He guessed she must have thought so. "You gonna avoid us like the rest of the school now?" He had to ask. She snapped her head up to him. His face expressionless, serious.

"No, why would I?" Natsu snorted. "Okay, well, you can't blame the students can you? I mean, I've heard such bad things about gangs, everyone must find you scary for a reason." She said, softly, trying not to be offending.

He gave her a smirk. "Yeah I guess so. But there's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like i go around hurting everybody. Only people who challenge me first… or hurt my friends." Suddenly, his face darkened. "Besides, I'm not the reason people are so afraid. He is," Natsu pointed down the hall. Lucy followed his finger until she saw a very large boy smashing a locker next to a boy quivering.

The large boy had long spikish black hair, with piercing all over his body. He had huge arms, much larger then Natsu's. All-in-all, he looked completely scary. Who was he?

Just then, the black haired boy slammed his fist into the smaller boys gut, screaming something that Lucy couldn't hear properly. Lucy's eye were wide with horror as the small boys form collided with the ground. Natsu growled.

"Gazille!" He screamed as he charged down the hallway at the larger guy. Gazille. The one Levi thought was cute! … He definitely wasn't cute.

Natsu jumped up in order to reach Gazille's face. He landed a good snuff right in the middle of the bigger boy's nose that sent him stumbling a few steps. _Natsu, what are you doing?! That guy can obliterate you!_ Lucy silently screamed as she chased down the hallway after them.

"Natsu," Gazille hissed. He eyed Natsu up and down before giving a loud laugh. "What happened? Get the shit beat outta'?" he said gesturing to Natsu's food covered clothes.

Natsu growled. "None of your fucking business! What were you doing to that kid?!" He demanded. Gazille raised and pierced eye brow.

"That's what your all hyped up about?" Natsu glared. "Ha! Don't worry small fry, we'll have our fight. I can't wait to see your ass dead on the ground. My boys want you dead, you know?" Gazille continued to laugh.

"Wants me dead eh? Why cause I sent 6 of your 'boys' home unconscious? Bring it on!" Natsu snarled. So that's who Natsu was fight before, a enemy gang.

Gazille laughed again. "Don't worry, you'll find yourself buried in the ground in no time." He chuckled as he left them. Natsu growled, and punched the locker, making Lucy jump. They wanted Natsu dead?! Why?

"Hate that guy." Natsu looked down on the ground. The smaller boy from before lying unconscious under them. Natsu picked him up no problem. "Hey, Luce, do you mind if we make a quick stop by the nurses office?" Lucy smiled. Even though he's apart of a gang and is always getting into fights, he still cares about someone in trouble that he just met? Lucy smiled.

"Sure."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey again! Udateeed again! ahaha.

So, this chapter's all about the gang, and their mission.

It get a _little_ intense. Not as much as it will later on, but it's a start ;)

I've introduced _Phantom, _so, people who haven't read the manga might be alittle confused.

Totomaru, Gazille and Jose are the characters i mention, all from Phantom Guild.

-Well, Totomaru is from element 4. and Jose is the leader of Phantom.-

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy tail, unfortantly :( just the plot!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Byeeee!" Natsu waved as he and Gray walked away. Lucy smiled, lifting her own hand to wave at the embarrassing bafoon.

"See you tomorrow, Gray!" Jubia yelled out, waving franticly as Gray responded with a lift of the hand without turning to look at her. Levi shook her head at the hopeless girl.

They had a great day. You know, besides being covered in food. Lucy found that the so called "dangerous gangsters" were just like normal people. _Mostly…_Lucy thought, remembering Natsu's immense strength. They were also very awkward and funny at times. Both could be idiots, and they loved to fight…_24/7_ Lucy inwardly sighed, remembering how many times she had to break up the boys' fights.

Lucy smiled to herself as she said goodbye to her friends, _maybe we could all hang out again soon. _She mused. _I wonder who 'Erza' is…_

* * *

The room was large, dark, and wooden. But it was like home to the two teenagers as they stepped into the alcohol infested room.

"We're back!" Natsu declared loudly. A stream of Yo's and Hey's greeted them back.

"Natsu, Gray! I was surprised not to see you guys here this morning, man." A large tanned man with shock white hair and dark blue eyes walked up to the two smaller boys. "Go to school for once? How manly of you." He smirked.

"Hell yeah we did, you should try it for once, Elfman." Natsu huffed, Elfman gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Yo, Elfman." Gray greeted the white haired man. "Saw your sister today. Actually hung out with her for a bit." Elfman stiffened.

"Mira?" He questioned. "How's she doing?" Both boys inwardly winced. Elfman loved his sisters, so now after what happened, Elfman has always been a little touchy over the subject of siblings.

"She's good. Real good. Lot's of friends." Elfman smiled,

"That's good." silence followed and Natsu shifted uncomfortably. He hated silence. Luckily, Macau saved him.

"Yo Natsu, Gray." He waved them over. "Just the guys I wanted to see." Both boys walked over and joined him at his table. "I've got a mission for you." He smiled.

"Yes! Haven't had a mission in _so_ long!" Natsu grinned. Macau nodded.

"That's true, you haven't. With Erza gone this one might be a little bit of a hassle, as well." This got both Gray's and Natsu's attention. Usually, that ment this mission was dangerous. Macau shook off their excited looks. "It's not that big'a deal. But it needs to be done. I think you boys would be perfect for it." Natsu groaned impatiently.

"What is it already?!"

* * *

"Uuuughhhhh." Natsu groaned as he hung his head outside the car window.

"God, your such a pussy." Gray scoffed at the sick boy. "Can't handle a little motion sickness."

"S-shu.." Natsu barfed again out the window, "Shuddup." He muttered, too weak to put up an actual fight.

The boys mission was simple enough. The neighbouring gang, Phantom, was playing with Fairy Tail. They were both on okay terms, not enemy gangs just yet, but recently they've been acting funny. Jipping them off money or drugs, fighting or threatening Fairy Tail's gang member's. (Like with Natsu.)

But the most recent was the worse. A few of Fairy Tail's weaker member's were just finishing they're drug selling when a Phantom's truck pulled up. Twelve member's of Phantom jumped Fairy Tail's guys, robbing them of every last item on them, and not forgetting to leave some pretty marks on the men to bring home. The men had over twenty thousand dollars and five thousand dollars worth of drugs on them.

Their mission was simple: Infiltrate Phantom's base, and get back their stuff… with interest. They put Natsu and Gray alone on said mission, as both boys were more than capable of doing this alone.

…That's if Natsu doesn't fool around like usual.

Suddenly, the car stopped, Natsu popped up, "YES! It stopped!" He celebrated, relieved. Gray shook his head,

"C'mon, let's go." He shoved Natsu out of the car, following after. He nodded to the driver his thanks, and it drove away.

"Ready?" Natsu nodded. "You got your shit?" Natsu looked down, checking himself. He had a switch blade in his right pocket, his pistol in the front of his pants and his cell phone in his left pocket. He was good.

"Yeah, I got it. You good?" Gray did the same. Yep. Pistol in left pocket and switchblade in his jacket, he was ready.

"Yep." him and Natsu walked slowly down the street. This wasn't their territory, they couldn't be found out. He had the driver drop them off two blocks away, so it wouldn't be as noticeable. They had a little while to walk and talk to go over things. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Plan?" Gray groaned.

"Yes, plan. _The _plan." Natsu gave him a blank stare. "The plan we've been talking about the whole way here?!"

"Huh?" Gray smacked his head. Of course, he should of known Natsu wouldn't pay attention to a thing when on anything that has to do with transportation.

"Okay, the plan _was:_ We sneak through the bar's second floor window, where the storage closest should be, from there, we sho- Natsu? NATSU!? What are you doing?!" Gray cut off his brilliant plan when Natsu started running towards the door.

"You should know I don't do sneaking, Gray!" He hollered as he ran to the front of the Pool House bar, Phantom's base. Gray ducked to the side of the house, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Natsu grinned, standing in front of the doors of the run-down bar.

**Bam. Bam. Bam.**

Natsu's pistol was raised in the air as he shot three bullet's into the sky. Rustling and voices raising in panic could be heard from the inside. Natsu reloaded his gun.

"Show time." He grinned.

* * *

Gray smirked as he watched everyone poor towards the area the gun had sounded off. _Nice one, idiot. Just don't get killed._ Gray smirked, that'd be the day, Natsu dying. Ha!

Getting himself back into work mode, Gray hoisted himself up to the second floor window, using the tree outside to help him. Cracking it open and jumping in, he found he was in the lobby-like room, instead of the storage closet like he planned. _Oh well. Good thing Natsu was his usual dumbass, then. _Gray thought with a smirk. He was alone in the room.

_Let's do this. _

Running down the halls of the large upper-floor, Gray searched for stairs. If anywhere, they would keep they're stuff in the basement. These guys were idiots and probably thought something like '_The closer it is to us at all times, the more they have to go through to get it.'_ Gray smirked. If that was the case, then this would be a shoe in.

If it wasn't? well, shit. They'd be in a little bit of a bad situation. But, luckily Gray was confident in his instincts, and continued venturing for stairs.

Ah hah! Gray had found said stairs. He couldn't waist time now, Natsu was keeping them busy, but surely there'd be some people left inside, and even if not, he couldn't leave Natsu out there alone for too long. Hurrying down the stairs, he stopped by the door to the basement. Peeking in, he noticed that he was right.

Phantom was known for their mischief and aggressive way of handling things. So, it only made sense that Gray was now looking out as foggy window into a large room filled with marijuana plants and tables filled with coke.

Fairy Tail doesn't go into large drugs. Just the standard weed and shrums. And even then, he, Natsu and Erza stay out of it.

Gray made a mental note to stay away from the dangerous ones, for they'd be no use to their customers who wanted nothing but smaller drugs.

Gray double checked both sides. All clear. He opened the door slowly, as if it was a complete give away to do it fast. Good, everyone was outside. Rushing over to the tables in the back, Gray filled his bag with whatever money and bags of weed he could find.

**CRASH!**

Shit. He had to hurry.

Deciding he had enough, _with interest_, Gray zipped up his bag and headed toward the door.

_Better be okay, Natsu. _

* * *

Natsu huffed. How many guys were there? 20? 30? Natsu couldn't count the little buggers. They were always jumping around and switching positions.

"Doesn't matter how many there are of you! You can't beat me!" He yelled to the group. Suddenly, Gazille shoved a couple of his men out of his way, stepping so that he was the closest to Natsu. He slung an AK-47 on his arm. He smirked at Natsu,

"Is that so?" Natsu cursed inwardly. He hadn't brought much fire power. This was a specific non-kill mission. All he had was his switch blade, which he was currently using, and his pistol. What could he do against an AK-47? Natsu gulped, trying to keep his face stone. Gazille gave a loud laugh.

"Little Natsu's afraid now, huh? Where's all that fire-power that you got your name, huh, salamander?" Natsu growled.

"I didn't think I needed it for such a pussy-ass gang like yours." Gazille's smile turned into a angry frown and he aimed the gun towards Natsu's head. _Shit!_ Natsu thought, urgently.

**BAM**

The lamp post 10 cm away from him now had a large dent in it. Natsu opened his eyes. He had flattened himself on the ground as a reflex, but couldn't help but be grateful that Gazille missed. Was he fast enough? Or would he really be dead right now.

Shaking it off, Natsu jumped to his feet. "HA! What was that, Gazille? Not as good at your gun handling when pissed, eh?" He chuckled. Gazille started to reload.

"Ha, ha." Natsu moved quickly into the crowd, punching down many members. Natsu didn't have to win this battle. Not that he wanted to loose. But, right now, he was buying Gray some time, that was his main objective. "Where ya going, Salamander?" Gazille taunted out, sounding almost insanely happy. Natsu winced, _hurry up, Gray. _

He whipped out his switch blade, effectively jabbing a member's fore arm. "Bring it on!" He yelled to the large group of men. Many came charging at him at once. _shit._

* * *

Gray smirked. _Job down_, he thought smugly as he shut the door.

"Well, well." A voice startled him from behind. "Didn't expect to see a little fairy running around a _Phantom _base. How strange. Are you lost?" He smirked.

"Totomaru!" Gray said in surprise. He was a well-known member of Phantom. Everyone knew or had heard about him or his two partners. All had a nack for trouble and loved fights.

"Whoa! _The _Fairy Tail's Gray knows me," He smirked. "I feel honoured." Gray growled.

"What do you want? A fight?" He snapped out. He didn't have time for this.

"Hmm. Maybe." He smirked. "That's if you can even bring a good fight." Totomaru taunted. Gray glares. If a fight would get him out of here, then fine.

Gray whipped out his switch blade, having it ready in his right arm. Totomaru laughed,

"A switch blade? I thought Fairy tail was known for it wild fire?" He shrugged. "Whatever. That's all I got, too." He said as he took out his own blade. "Let's go,"

Gray went for a jab to Totomaru's stomach, which was dodged as he jumped back out of Gray's reach. Totomaru quickly moved to the side, dodging Gray's next attempt of any connection between his blade and Totomaru's blood. _Is this guy only gonna dodge? _Gray thought, trying another attack, this time a swipe that would be planned to reach Totomaru's left shoulder.

Totomaru smirked as he dodged Gray's attack, leaving Gray's backside wide open. Totomaru smirked as he slammed his foot into Gray's back, slamming the taller boy to the ground with a loud _**thump**_.

Gray groaned, nose bleeding and winded. _oh, fuck this. _Gray lifted himself up, all the while slipping his pistol into his left hand. He didn't have time for this,

Quickly, he whipped around and shot at Totomaru. Totomaru gay a cry of pay as he fell to the ground, holding his left shoulder. _Couldn't dodge that, could ya?_ Gray thought as he stepped over the bleeding man, continuing to run up the stairs.

"Cheap Fairy Tail bastered!" Phantom calling Fairy Tail cheap? That was something. Granted, Gray did find it abit unfair that he had used a gun against an enemy who hadn't had one. But, this was war at the moment. He whipped the blood of his face. _Fuck 'em._

Rushing upstairs, he burst out the front doors, where numerous of voices were coming from, Natsu's being the loudest.

"Yo, Natsu!"

* * *

Any other day, and Natsu would be proud. Oh yeah, he'd be boasting and claiming all the glory he could for this one. But today wasn't like any other day, so even though Natsu has taken down 15 member's of the Phantom gang so far, _maybe more_, he couldn't enjoy because, well, he was running for his life.

Yep. Gazille, the crazy bastered was chasing after him with a AK-47 in his arms. _At least this gives me the advantage of being faster._ He thought, a little bit of sarcasm to his words, even though he still ment them.

Running and hearing the every once and awhile loud **BAM** from behind, Natsu had to wonder one thing. _Where are the cops?_ The one time he needs the good'ol Pigs, and they don't show. I mean how could they not with all the noise that damned gun was making. _well, whatever. Where's Gray? _Natsu thought as he dived to dodge the bullets Gazille was shooting towards him. _Isn't he even a little bit afraid he'd hit his 'boys'? _Just then, as Gazille was catching up, the doors break open, catching everyone's attention.

"Yo, Natsu!" Gray yells, bursting out the double doors of the Pool House. Natsu grinned, _finally._ Gazille turned on him. _oh, shit! _

Gray's face automatically went serious as he jumped behind a near by man surround them. Said man was nervously trying to get the hell away from Gray.

Natsu smirked. "BOOK IT!" He screamed, running down the street and ducking quickly into an alley. He noticed Gray run from person-to-person until he, too was on the same side of the street as Natsu and ran to the alley Natsu was in.

Gazille growled loudly, "THIS ISN'T OVER, FAIRY PUNKS!" But both boys were already high-tailing it out of there, Natsu on his cell phone for a ride to pick them up for a safe way home.

* * *

"Haha! Good job, boys!" Macau praised them. "Too be honest, I was a little nervous sending you guys on that mission. It could have been dangerous." they both chuckled, about to tell him that I was, indeed, dangerous. "But look at this, coming out completely fine! You boys are definitely too strong for anyone your age, or any age!" He laughed.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. "Nope. No problems at all!" They said simultaneously. Macau grinned.

They all laughed, sharing a beer of celebration. All their stuff was back. All was good.

* * *

Jose Porla slammed his hands on his now _empty_ table. He turned to his bruised men, angrily.

"Fairy Tail is going _down."_ He snarled. A course of yea's and damn rights!'s filled the basement of Phantom's Pool house. He looked at Gazille, who nodded.

"Starting with that little brat, _Salamander._"

TBC

* * *

Ooooohh. Hang cliff! xD

How'd you like it? I haven't done much fighting descipting, so I'm working on that :)

hopefully it wasn't too, too bad? haha.

I'll update soon! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Updated! Finally! Sorry took me a little while, I do have a life ;)

hahaha. Anyway, this story's just for fun. Nothing too intense or serious.

Basketball fun! Read and Review~! thanks!

* * *

"So, Ezra's back today?" Lucy asked, a little nervously. _Erza, the girl __**Natsu**__ described as a scary monster…?_ Mirajane smiled,

"Yep. Apparently she got home late last night, so she's here today." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Is that so…" Levi eyed the fidgeting girl. _What's wrong with her?_ Levi looked at Jubia, who shrugged, uncaring. All four girls were currently walking to meet Natsu, Gray and Erza at the usual lunch area. They had promised to have lunch again today as they left yesterday, so they could have lunch with Erza as well.

Lucy kept the smile glued on her face as they walked closer to the meeting table. _What if she wanted to fight me?_ She thought, panicking. _If she was big and liked to beat on Natsu and Gray, she must like dominance, right? _Lucy concluded. _So, she'll probably want to make it known that she's the stronger woman. _Lucy gulped. _I'll just back down, let her know that she IS the dominant girl._ Lucy nodded to herself. That should work right? If bowing down to a girl would save her from getting her face rearranged, Lucy would do it in a heart be-

"Lucy?" Mirajane knocked Lucy out of her train of thought. She turned to Mirajane.

"Yeah, Mira?" Mirajane smiled at her kindly,

"You've been zoning out and were about to walk into a wall." Lucy blinked. _What?_ She looked in front of her only to find a brick wall 20 cm from her face. _Okay. Obviously, I shouldn't think and walk at the same time. _Lucy sweat dropped. _Okay, that just made me sound __**so**__ blonde. _Lucy sighed, changing direction so that she wasn't going to hit any objects any time soon… hopefully.

Maybe she was worrying too much? Yeah, that was it. What was there to worry about? She was surrounded by friends. Lucy smiled. _Then again, _Lucy looked over at her three friends_. They were as small as I am. Maybe smaller. _Natsu and Gray couldn't save her either, considering their both scared of her. Or so she's heard from Natsu. His description of this Erza was very heard to just ignore:

_Natsu and Lucy were walking down the hall, covered in food, in silence. Lucy inwardly groaned. She didn't like awkward silences. Granted, she didn't think she'd have to worry about with Natsu, but apparently, she did. _

"_So, Natsu," She started, gaining Natsu's attention. "You have another friend, right?" Natsu nodded. "Why weren't they here today?" She asked, trying to start conversation._

"_Oh, Erza's just busy right now, she should be back by tomorrow." He grinned. _

"_Oh, Erza? So it's a girl? What's she like?" Lucy asked, half interested, half trying to keep him talking. Natsu grimaced at her, _

"_She's the devil." He muttered out. Lucy blinked. He seemed excited to have her back tomorrow? What's with the change of mood? "She __**loves**__ to hit people, and can destroy anything she chooses, which is usually everything." He cringed, "She's bossy and demanding. And thinks she's stronger than everyone else." He grumbled. _

"_She likes to __**hit people**__?" That stood out in Lucy's mind the most. _

"_Oh, yeah. Ha! All the time." he groaned. "Me and Gray avoid her most of the time so we don't get any broken bones." Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu? Hide from someone? He was incredible strong… Who was this Erza? _

"_So, you and Gray are afraid of her?" She had to ask._

_He made a 'Pfft.' noise. "No, I'm not afraid of anyone!" He said, hitting his hard chest. __**Yeah, right.**__ Lucy saw threw his act. "Only the pussy Gray is afraid! Like this one time…." _

Natsu was obviously very afraid of this person. Which made Lucy terrified as they approached the table. As they got closer, Lucy saw Gray sitting next to a knocked out Natsu. Nothing out of the ordinary. Where was this Erza person?

"Natsu, Gray!" Levi greeted them,

"Gray!" Jubia greeted at the same time, overly excited. Gray put up his hand in response while Natsu gave a grunt. They all sat down.

"Gray," Mirajane singled him out, considering he was the only one of the two conscious. "Where's Erza?"

"Hello, Mirajane." A feminine voice drenched in confidence and strength voiced from behind Mirajane and Lucy. Turning, Lucy's jaw dropped at this so called 'monster'.

Standing before them was a girl, obviously older than Lucy, with long scarlet hair and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a gray sweater, that fit her perfectly and a blue skirt. Sh- She was pretty!

"Hello, Erza," Mirajane moved her hand onto Lucy's shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Lucy. Our new friend who just moved here." Lucy smiled, a little shy,

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Erza gave a small, barely noticeable smile. Lucy thought she was cute, maybe shy. _hell no._

"Nice to meet you," She responded. Erza sat next to Lucy, on the far right end. She looked to the far left, where Natsu was snoring.

"Natsu's sleeping?" Erza asked. Gray grunted.

"Mission." Was all he said. Lucy saw Erza raise a brow in question, but Gray shrugged it off. He whacked Natsu on the head. "Wake up, idiot!" He snapped.

Natsu didn't flinch. Gray growled. _Here we go,_ Lucy rolled her eyes. Watching as Gray thought on how to wake the boy.

_Thump._

Gray had settled on shoving the slumbering boy off the table, effectively waking the now raging Natsu.

"What the _hell, _bastard!" He snarled, jumping up from the ground. Obviously, Gray took that as a challenge and stood up as well, smirking.

"Sorry, you're just so pathetic that everyone agreed that yo-" Gray couldn't finish his sentence as Natsu head butted him, snarling.

"Shut up. I've had enough of your pussy voice." Natsu growled, which of course, made Gray snap,

Both boys were now forehead to forehead, glaring and screaming any insult that came to mind. _Dear god, not again._ Lucy had enough of this last time when she ended up covered in food. Was she going to try to break them up again and end up worse than last time or in a more _embarrassing_ position as last time? She thought not.

Lucy opened her mouth to ask Mirajane if she knew what to do about the troublesome duo, but was interrupted.

Erza cleared her throat, which went unnoticed. Feeling her anger rise, Erza snapped at the boys, "Shut up!"

Lucy gawked as both boys automatically sat down, shutting up and _even throwing an arm around each other's necks._

_What the?!_

Erza smirked. Both boys were sweating to death. Lucy turned to look at the small frame of the girl beside her. How were those two so afraid of her? What could possibly make them that afraid? About to voice her thoughts, Lucy was interrupted once again,

Only this time, it was the bell.

Great. Lucy had Gym now. _Fun. _

* * *

"Okay, today we're going to play basketball with the older kid's gym." The teacher said, before walking out of the change room. This automatically sent everyone in Lucy's all-girl gym class talking.

"We haven't done this for a long time, _finally._" One girl said,

"Yea, I know. It's been too long since we saw the older guys," Another said back, giggling in excitement.

_Older guys?_

Jubia noticed Lucy's confusement and decided to fill her in, "Lucy, this school's a ghetto school. So, most kids don't go to school or skip." Lucy nodded, wondering what brought this up. "So, there are not that many kids in the older grades, they have to merge the boys and girls into the same gym class._" _

_Okay, I get it._ Lucy thought. She was glad she had Jubia in her class, considering Mira is a year older, and Levi didn't take gym this year. _Wait! That means we get to play with older, hotter guys?! _Lucy thought, suddenly getting excited. _Do I look okay? Man. Why did I have to wear my hair up for gym?!_ Trying to fix her hair, Lucy accidentally over heard some of the other girls conversation:

"Yeah, I can't wait to play!"

"Play? Ha! I'm planning on just pretending like I can't play so I can get some guys to 'help' me." Pfft. Lucy thought. _What manipulative girls they are… _

"Omigod! Good idea!"

"I know," The other one said smugly.

"Too bad Gray's not in that class." A girl said, disappointed. Jubia snorted. She was listening too?

"Well, look on the bright side," One girl tried to cheer the other up.

"What bright side?"

"_Natsu Dragoneel _is in it." Lucy jerked her head, surprised at the mention of her bafoon friend. _Natsu's in that class? _

"True! He's such a hottie!" Lucy suppressed a giggle. Natsu was cute, but 'hottie'?

"Yeah, have you seen that _eight_ pack?!" The girls gushed. Lucy blinked. _Eight pack?_

"Oh my god, I know! He's gorgeous. I think Gray's face is better, but Natsu's body is _definitely _better!" Another giggled back.

Jubia scoffed, "Who cares about body? Gray's is amazing anyway." _You've seen it?_ Lucy couldn't help but think. _Besides, what were all these girls gushing about? He couldn't have that good of a body. He is cute though. Like a cute little puppy wise…_ Lucy thought about it. _Not hot… right? _

A whistle blew, signalling all the girls into the gym.

_Well, anyway at least I know two people in my gym class. For today at least. _Lucy thought, smiling.

* * *

"Erza?" Erza turned around, having cut off her conversation with Natsu to turn and face the voice that spoke her name.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, surprised. Erza nodded,

"I see, so your in this gym class, Lucy?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you guys were going to be in it!" She suddenly felt a wave of excitement. She had three friends in her class now.

A whistle blew, cutting off any other attempt of keeping their conversation. All teens were being called to the middle, waiting for instructions.

"Today will be somewhat of a free day," a cheer of 'Yeah!'s went around the gym. The gym teacher glared, making them be silent. "You can shoot baskets, have a game of your own, play a game, whatever. But this is to get you used to the feel of basketball. Next class will be more serious." She stated.

Natsu cheered, running off to grab a ball. Erza falling close behind. Lucy and Jubia slowly walked to join their friends, both not really caring about getting a _good_ ball.

"Naaatsu!" One high and _annoying _pitchedvoice called out across the gym. Natsu lifted his head to see five girls from Lucy's class flagging him over. Curiosity and confusement plain on his face, Natsu walked over to the girls, ball in hand.

Lucy huffed. Some girls tried _way _too hard, she thought as she watched the girls poor attempt of shooting a basket. And how she was asking Natsu to teach her, the others soon joining as he complied to demonstrate his skills.

"Lucy, want to play HORSE?" Jubia asked, noticing the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said half heartedly. She had an idea of what HORSE was. She watched many movies, she could just observe the others and teach herself how to play.

Playing, Lucy found she was actually very good at the game HORSE. It was simple really. One person would go, try to get a shot, if they did than the next person would have to make the same shot. If you couldn't get the shot, you lost a letter until you were out of them. Lucy had RSE, as did Erza. Jubia was at E.

"C'mon, Jubia!" Lucy cheered, smiling. Jubia smiled back, before trying to shoot.

"Hey!" Jubia's ball went flying off the dash board. Lucy glared at the approaching Natsu. "Playing without me?!" He demanding, confident and obviously wanting to play. Lucy glared at the pink haired boy.

"Who says you can play?" Lucy snapped. She found herself very angry at him for some reason, maybe because he messed up Jubia's shot? Natsu looked at her, some what shocked. Lucy felt abit guilty. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Do you want to play, Natsu?" She asked, being polite. Natsu snorted.

"Play? Nah. I'll demolish you." He grinned challengingly. Lucy growled, feeling her angry boiling up again.

"Bring it on if you think your so good!" She challenged. Natsu's grin widened, almost demonic.

"I don't know if you want to do that, Lucy." Lucy snapped her head at Erza. Erza didn't even blink at the hostility radiating off the blonde girl. "Natsu's very good at basketball." Lucy glared at the 'innocent' pink boy.

"We'll see." Natsu's mouth opened in a mouth shattering smile. Lucy flinched.

"You'll really play me?!" Lucy blinked at the excited boy. Looking at Erza shaking her head at Lucy, she suddenly thought this _might_ be a bad idea. _maybe. _

* * *

"That's E for you, Lucy." Natsu sounded bored. Really?! He sounded bored with this game? Why, I wonder? Maybe that's because he hasn't lost single point and she's lost almost all of them!?

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned. Natsu smirked.

"You can always give up, you know." He said, smugly. Lucy's forehead pulsed. _Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him. _She chanted.

"I mean, it's not your fault you suck so badly at basketball." He continued. Erza shook her head, this wasn't going somewhere pretty. "You could always give up," He offered. Lucy snorted.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. _She chanted in her head as she lined up for a shot. Girls behind her giggling at how _cool_ and _hot _Natsu was. _Don't hit him. Don't hi- _

"It's be embarrassing for you to continue, Lucy." He _kept _going. _DON'T HIT HIM. DON'T HIT HIM. DON'T HIT HIM. DON'T HI- _"I mean, I could always teach you, considering you really _really _need it, an-"

_**SMACK **_

….

….

…….

_Damn._ She hit him. The gym teacher marched over to her, stalking as if rounding on her next dinner. Lucy fidgeted.

"What?!" She blew up, "His _face_ hit _my ball!_" She shouted.

* * *

"Sorry, Natsu." She grumbled, looking down.

"S'okay." He muttered back. Both in a bad mood. Him with a bandage on his noise, her with a bloody piece of tissue in her hands.

"Really…" She trailed off. She kinda hit him hard. "If you want, I'll repay you some how, since tomorrow's Friday…" Natsu perked up.

"Okay!" He said, excitedly, a huge grin on his bandaged face. "Then let's all hang out, your place!" She blinked.

"Okay," She giggled, smiling. _That's all?_

"AND!" he continued, She cringed. _Knew it._ "You owe me dinner!" Lucy's eyes snapped open.

"_What?!_" She snapped.

"Free food…" He trailed off, drooling. She sighed, smiling at the bafoon.

So, that's all he ment. Good.

So… why did she feel abit disappointed?

* * *

End of chapter 5! I know it wasn't that long, SORRY! :O

I'm working on making them longer! anyway, stay tuned for the weekend in Gansta Paradise! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

First and for most:

I am SOOO sorry about the update problems :S

My bad, my bad, I know! Been a little busy, as I've told some of you (my faithful readers waiting so long, *sniff* IM SORRY!)

But, im going to try and get the next chapter in here soon, considering this one's just kinda a filler. And a little hang cliff ;) haha.

Oh, and it's late, so expect there to be mistakes in the writing, I'm tired ;)

Thanks for your review!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Just the plot : ] that's all mine.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she finished cleaning the table. Natsu, that bastard. Forcing her to have people over…

Okay, so, they were her friends… and she did _kinda _hit his face and make him bleed. But, really. He _did_ deserve it. **Really** deserved it, actually. He was being such a jerk yesterday.

Throwing down her paper towel and Windex, Lucy sat grumpily in the chair next to her small table that came with her apartment. She covered her face with her hands, dragging them down, frustrated.

_Calm down, Lucy._ She thought._ They're your friends. They're not going to care what your living environment is… right? _

It's not like Lucy would know, she's never had friends. Let alone had people over before… Plus, this is her _own_ place. She always had people clean for her. It was always spotless… Well, then again. Her friends wont care. They're from the ghetto. They've lived here from the get-go. Why would they care if her apartment wasn't top condition?

_**Ding**_

_Crap! _No time to figure this out… They're here. Lucy gave a breath in and out, heading towards the door.

_**Knock-knock-knock-kno- **_

Lucy sweat dropped. Wonder who THAT is? She opened the door, only to hear the last bit of argument between Gray and Natsu.

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'So what' ? You don't just slam on someone's door when you _just _rang the door bell!"

…

"I don't see how it matters, she took too long."

Gray glared at Natsu. "I give up. You're an idiot."

Natsu growled "Oh YEAH?" he jumped towards Gray,

Lucy growled, what retards. Fighting over a door. She grabbed Natsu's collar, stopping his attack on Gray. Natsu chocked against the strain on his neck, stopping to turn around on the culprit.

"Lucy! Finally! What were you doing? Taking a shit?" Natsu questioned as he shoved his way in. Lucy's face reddened, and she slammed her fist into the back of Natsu's head.

"No! you idiot! I was there the whole time, you were just impatient and fought with Gray!"

"Impatient! Gray fought with _me!" _

Lucy groaned. "Does it matter?"

"Ye-" Mira grabbed Natsu's jacket, picked him up, (scarily easy) and throw him across the room towards the couch.

"Lucy, it was nice of you to have us over." Mira smiled kindly.

Everyone froze for a second before Gray, Mira, and Levi walked into the apartment.

Lucy gapped. _did that just happen!_ She stared at the now knocked out Natsu on the floor. _…not gonna question it, not gonna question it. _She swallowed.

"Uhm, where's Erza?"

Gray frowned. "She's on a mission."

Lucy blinked. Didn't she just get back from a mission? "Does she go on missions alot?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. She's one of three in our strongest ranks, so... they send her to complete missions alot."

Lucy nodded showing her understanding.

...

silence...

...

"So…" Lucy started. Everyone stared at her expectantly. "What do you wanna… do?_" _

Everyone in the room exchanged looks… expect Natsu.

"Well," All eyes shifted to Levi. "We _could_ do a little something-something." Lucy froze. _Something-something? As in… _

"As in?" Gray asked, voicing Lucy's thoughts.

"As in, I say we have a little drinking game" She smirked. Mira smiled. Gray laughed,

"Fine, sounds good. I could finally show Natsu I can out drink him!"

"Can not!" Natsu popped out of nowhere beside Lucy and Gray.

Gray smirked. "So, do you want to, Lucy?"

"What?" She asked, light headed at the sudden suggestion.

"It's your house, do you want to drink?"

Lucy thought for a moment. She's never drank before. Ever. But, if she were to say no… No, she couldn't look like a wimp. Nu-uh.

"Yeah, sure, why not." She laughed nervously.

"OKAY! Now _everyone_ is gonna see me take this bastard" Natsu's finger pointed in front of Gray's face. "DOWN!" He pumped his fist for enthusiasm.

Gray made a noise that sounded like a mixer between a snort and a laugh. "In your dreams slit eyes." Natsu's vain pulsed.

"What was that?"

Lucy face palmed as the boys went on there usual idiot fight of words that they kept using over and over.

"You heard me!"

"No, I don't think I did, cause I think you just said SLIT EYES!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You bastard!"

"You're the bastard!"

"No, You are!"

"_No, _you are!"

"NO, _YOU_ ARE!"

"_**NO,**__**Y-" **_

"SHUT UP!" Lucy roared. Everything went quiet. She sighed. Thank god that was over. "N-"

"So, what was it you wanted to say, Lucy?" Natsu cut her off. Lucy's temper flared.

"I was GOING to say-" Natsu opened his mouth to interrupt again, but Lucy increased the volume and intensity of her voice; "THAT we don't have any alcohol."

Levi smirked, looking over at Mira whom was looking innocent enough. "We have that covered, don't we, Mira?"

Mira pulled two 2'6s of Caption Morgan out of seemingly no where. Lucy's eyes were wide, and her mouth agape.

_Did she have some portal in her ass? There was no way those could have bee- _Lucy sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

"Okay. Let's play.

* * *

"So," Levi started. "The rules are simple. Everyone has a shot glass in front of them." Lucy looked down at the table. Indeed, they did. "One person will start by saying something they've never done... Like, if I were to say 'I've never punched Gazille.' The people who _have _done it, in this case; punched Gazille before, they have to take a shot." Natsu smirked. Lucy gave a small smile of confidence. That should be easy for her, she hasn't done much. "Simple, right? Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay." Mira said. "Let's start."

_**~ 6 rounds later ~ **_

"W-whaat?" Levi slurred. She's had 4 shots now, feeling a having tipsy. She giggled. "You've never done that Lucy?" She giggled more.

"No…" Lucy said, embarrassed. Lucy's only had one, _painfully gruesome_, shot.

"PSSHT." Natsu snorted obnoxiously. He's had a whole 5 shots, obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol as he staggered on his spot. "You… like _everyone's_ done that!" He slurred trying to maintain eye contact with Lucy while wobbling.

"_Shut up, light weight." _Gray muttered. He's had 3 shots, barely feeling tipsy.

"Now, Natsu. Not everyone has snuck out before." Mira said calmly. She's has 2 shots, including the one she just had, thanks to Lucy's turn.

"Yeah, sure. Who's turn is it?" Natsu grumbled.

"Mine," Gray said from Lucy's left. "Okay… I've never…" He paused to think. Most of the good ones were taken. "Worn a skirt to school." Lucy cursed, lifting the shot glass to her lips. As did Mira and Levi.

"…Natsu?" Levi questioned, somewhat scared to even ask why _he_ was lifting his glass as well.

"_WHAT?_" He pointed accusingly to Gray. "This guy dared me back in grade one!" Lucy gave a sigh of relief. At least it was a dare.

Gray snickered. "Yeah, you know you enjoyed it though."

"IT WAS COMFY! TRY IT, YOU'LL SAY THE SAME!" Everyone burst out laughing. Natsu gave a 'humph' of embarrassment before joining the laughter.

- 2 hours later -

Natsu snored on Lucy's bed, obviously comfortable in the plush. Gray stagger, using the wall to keep stable.

"HA!" Gray huffed, "I woooon, stupid bastARDD." He slurred to a unconscious Natsu. Lucy watched, trying to concentrate as the room around her spun in different colours and blurs. She felt amazing. As is nothing mattered. Not her ruined, messy apartment. Not Natsu drooling on her _only _blanket. Nothing. Everything was happy, great.

"Gray!" Lucy laughed. "H-he can't hear you!" She tried her best, but still slurred her words.

Levi laughed, falling over so that she was lying on her back.

The game ended as soon as Lucy had her 6th shot. They almost finished the two bottles when all three girls called it quits. Natsu and Gray, however kept going. Both challenging each other to another, and another… and another. Until, finally Natsu was out for the count. _So much for beating Gray, Natsu_. Lucy thought as she walked over to Mira and Gray.

"Soo. What do you guys wanna do now?" She slurred opening, she didn't feel like trying to act normal anymore. Mira smiled kindly. Why didn't she seem drunk? She had at least 8 shots.

"I'm thinking, that Gray, Levi and I are going to walk home. It's already 2 in the morning. It'd be better if we got home soon." Lucy blinked. 2am? Since when?

"We're leaving?" Gray asked from the corner that was now his best friend. "Why?" He whined.

"Aw. I don't wanna go!" Levi cried from under the table. Lucy smiled, happiness blooming in her chest. Her friends liked it so much here, with her, that they didn't want to leave. Lucy suddenly felt very emotional as tears started falling down her face. Mira looked at her in concern.

"You okay Lucy?" Lucy only responded by pulling Mira in a hug.

"I'm great. I'm so glad to have friends like you guys." She sniffed.

Mira smiled at her drunk friend, hugging her back. "We're always going to be your friends, Lucy." Lucy gave her another squeeze before letting go.

Mira gave Lucy another smile before grabbing Levi's hand and made her move to leave, Gray following after her, using the wall the whole way.

The door shut, and Lucy was alone. She smiled to herself and spun on her spot, feeling incredibly light headed and numb. She spun all the way to her bed like a ballerina, finally plopping on her bed. She gave a satisfied sigh as the warmth and comfort of her bed swallowed her up.

Slowly, Lucy began to notice the hot, _very _hot breath against her neck. She turned her head slowly, her eyes coming in contact with something _pink._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Gray, Levi and Mira were slowly making their way home. Levi, draped over Gray's shoulders as she was passed out.

"That was fun." Mira stated, smiling. Gray hummed in response. He was looking down alley ways, eyes alarmed, searching.

Mira sighed. Even when drunk, the idea of being attacked haunted him. "You know. Maybe you should consider getting out of the dangers that is Fairy Tail." Gray's eyes snapped towards her, sharp, accusing. "You'll never be able to rest or relax if you stay in." She said, softly trying not to offend him.

Gray smirked coldly. "Is that why you left?" He asked, giving a small hiccup. But that didn't change the coldness seeping from his words. Mira flinched. He knew very well why she left. Mira glared.

_He's drunk, that's it. Just drunk babbling. _

"Elfman's worried about you." Gary murmured. Mira physically stiffened. This conversation was taking a turn she didn't want to face. Not yet. "You should really talk to him. He gets all depressed when he hears your name." He said, sounding honestly concerned for the giant white haired man.

"Yes, well. That's not for you to decide." She said stiffly. Gray snorted.

"Right. Nothing is." He mumbled, eyes downcast. Mira wondered what that ment, but decided against asking. "Anyway." Gray's voice took a sharp turn to a more cheerful sounding one. "My house is that way," Gray said as he jerked his thumb to a alley way to the right. He handed Levi to Mira, turning (stumbling) towards the alley. Mira chewed her lip nervously.

"Are you sure your going to be fine on your own?" She called to him, watching his drunken steps.

"Yep! Just fine." Gray called back. Mira sighed. Oh well, she tried. "Bye Mira!" She smiled to herself, watching him disappear into the darkness before walking in the direction of Levi's house.

* * *

Gray cursed again as he stumbled into the wall again for the tenth time. He concentrated on his feet.

_Left. Check._

Right. Check.

Left. Check.

R-right. Stumble.

"Dammit!" He cursed. Damn feet wont listen to him.

"Well, well." A voice slithered out and echoed in the small alley. Gray jumped, completely oblivious that the person was ever there. "Infamous Gray. what's a Fairy doing out so late?" The person cued to him. Mocking him.

Gray growled. "What do you want?" He slurred a little at the end of his sentence, despite how much he tried not to. He started to feel a cold shiver run up his back, sobering him up. He recognized the feeling.

_Fear. _

"Drunk, too. Tsk, tsk. What a bad little fairy. Looks like we're gonna have to punish him." The unknown man smirked, men gathering around him. "Can't have a fairy running around just doing what he wants, can we? He's got to have some… _discipline." _

_

* * *

_

_DUN. DUN. DUNNN!_

_So, again, I am SO sorry about the delay in updates! I've just been doing soo many things, with summer (YE YEAH!) _

_I gotta get my party on, you know? ;) _

_but, don't worry, I'm going to get back to work on this fanfic! _

_I've also been working on a new series. It's on _

_Check it out! __J__ under the same pen name, the stories called "Nothing is true" in the supernatural section. _

_So, this chappy was pretty much just a filler. But, they have to have some fun every once and awhile right? Can't all be gangs and murder and seriousness. That's not the Fairy Tail way! _

_Well, I hope you liked it. __J__ stay tuned to the next chapter and review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

**UGH. I'm sorry my faitful readers :(**

**I not only ubdate very late, but ubdate SHORT chapters. **

**The next one will be longer, PROMISE**

**but thankyou for all the support I get in reviews,**

**I'd give you all a shout in the A/U but unfortantely, **

**THERES WAY TOO MANY OF YOU! haha ;) it's a good thing, thought trust me. **

**I'm going to work on it though, starting now - because your comments are always so nice and helpful, you need a shoutout! :) **

**ANYWAY - to the story, (sorry for the gammar issues, and spelling... I'm a horrible editor, I APOLOGIZE!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. But, I'll have them if you wanna give me them?**

* * *

Natsu groaned loudly. His whole body hurt. Mainly his head.

Where was he, anyway?

Shifting from his spot between the couch and the floor, Natsu moved so that he was in a sitting position. The room swam for a few moments from his fast movements before it calmed down and Natsu could see through blurred eyes that he was at Lucy's apartment.

Getting up, slowly this time, he stretched.

He moved from behind the couch so that he was sitting on it. How did he end up behind the couch? What happened last night… ?

Natsu pondered it for as long as his attention span let him-before his mind drifted to that of his empty stomach.

He licked his lips, starting to make his way towards the kitchen on his hunt for food. He'd probably be the only living thing in existence that would crave food after so much alcohol.

Natsu paused. Alcohol. He turned and looked at the bottles that rested on Lucy's small wooden table.

Of course!

_That _was why he was at Lucy's!

…

Still doesn't explain why he was behind the couch? Now that Natsu racks his memory enough; he remembers passing out on Lucy's bed. So, Natsu wondered, how did he end up across the room? _Behind _the coach for Christ sakes?

His stomach growled.

Natsu shrugged, proceeding his mission on gathering food.

Opening the fridge, Natsu nearly sobbed.

"Lucy! You need more food!"

* * *

Lucy felt like she had fallen off a 100 foot building - only to get run over by a truck. And that truck happened to be beside a railroad track. And that railroad track hurt like a _bitch_ to fall against. Then, Lucy discovered, that railroad track had no working train on it to possible _end her misery. _

She was not getting up today. No. No way.

She had no school today, she should just call it a sick day and stay curled up in her warm bed.

Yeah. As Lucy will find out, nothing ever goes the way she wants.

"Lucy! You need more food!" A shrill voice, _extremely loud_ voice knocked her out of her close-to-sleeping state.

Grounding her teeth at the pounded her head had started, she ignored the bafoon.

Of course. She had forgotten he was here.

Remembering back, Lucy recalled that said bafoon passed out on her bed last night. Humorously, Lucy realized that her drunk self had picked him up and threw him towards the coach - not checking to see if he landed on it out.

Natsu then proceeded to jump on her bed.

_.. _

Lucy's head pounded with each jump the pink haired boy did. If she was strong, she'd throw him out the window.

"NATSU!" The jumped ceased. ".You._Want?"_ She shrieked, her own voiced adding to the never ending head ache.

He blinked stupidly. "C'mon Luce. Let's go out for lunch. You have no food here!" He explained as if it would justify _jumping on her bed to WAKE HER UP! _

Lucy took a deep breathe in order to calm herself. "Natsu?" She said somewhat warningly.

He looked at her completely oblivious, grinning as if nothing was wrong. Lucy melted. She actually _melted_ at the _bafoon. _She couldn't help it. He was like that cute puppy you got, then realized he'd be a lot of trouble. And THEN when you caught him peeing on your carpet, you hesitated to punish him because he was _too damn cute._

Sighing, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. She was an idiot.

All of a sudden, something accrued to Lucy.

Bolting upright on her bed, and scarring the hell out of Natsu in doing so, Lucy raised her hands to cup her mouth, "Plue!"

Natsu blinked. What the hell was she saying? Plue?

A little white, shacking (Natsu couldn't tell if it was from trauma caused by last night, or if it was normal) white dog came out from under Lucy's bed. The dog ran up, jumping on the bed and cuddling up to Lucy.

Lucy felt horrible. She had forgotten Plue!

Getting out of the bed, Lucy went to the kitchen, pouring Plue his standard dog food, and watered his pool. _I wont forget you again, I promise!_ Lucy silently declared.

Natsu watched, uninterested. "Lucy? Can we go get some food now?"

Lucy continued to ignore him for a moment, finding her savoir (_Advil) _and gulped it down. Sighing in contentment with knowing the fact that her aching head would soon cease to hurt, she turned to Natsu.

She smiled, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

The diner Natsu chose wasn't so bad.

That wasn't what bother Lucy. Wasn't what _disgusted _her as she shoved her plat away, only for it to get snatched in greedy hands.

Natsu was eating everything in site as if he'd only have 5 seconds to do so before it disappeared.

"Natsu, I-t's not going anywhere," She started softly. "Maybe you should slow down?"

"Slow down?" Somehow, because Lucy didn't see his mouth move besides opening to shove food in, Natsu learned how to talk around his food.

"Yes. Slow down. Your eating like… like a pig." She admitted to him.

Natsu stopped his eating all together.

Lucy recalled. She didn't mean to offend him! Hurrying to explain her self, Lucy babbled words of apologies.

She stopped when she realized Natsu stared intently at something behind her.

Turning, Lucy caught sight of red hair. _Erza! _Lucy grinned to herself. Erza was back! Hopefully for longer than she stayed last time.

Said girl was stalking towards the table, looking incredible stone serious.

Lucy blinked, confused. Was something wrong?

By the time Erza got to their table, Natsu was up and already preparing to take off. Erza looked at Lucy. Getting the hint, Lucy put money on the table and stood as well.

Erza nodded towards the exit and both teenagers followed her out of the diner without a second thought.

* * *

"_**WHAT!"**_

Lucy silently agreed with the loud statement. Erza had her eyes closed, face grim as she nodded.

"WHY?" Natsu was close to attacking Erza for information.

She glared at Natsu and he backed up. "I myself am not completely sure what happened Natsu. No one is." She stated, turning and walking towards the hospital. Lucy and Natsu trailing behind her.

Natsu was positively livid. Fidgeting and looking as If he was about to blow. Lucy felt cold. A cold shock perhaps?

Erza had pulled them away, explaining in monotone words that last night Gray was jumped by a neighbourhood gang that Lucy learned was called _Phantom. _

Apparently while walking home drunk from Lucy's, Gray was jumped by Atleast 10 people.

Lucy shuddered picturing poor Gray surrounded, drunk and _alone. _

Tears came to her eyes as she realized that her friend must have been so scared and alone.

Entering the hospital, Natsu and Lucy let Erza do the talking.

Soon, they found Gray's door, number 546. Lucy drew in a breath as Natsu reached for the door knob.

Entering the room first, Natsu ran into a head of white hair.

"Mira?" Lucy realized.

The girl turned around, facing the three whom entered. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to smile at them. Lucy frowned, feeling the tear pick at her eyes. She moved forward to give the girl a hug, but was blocked by Natsu.

Natsu shoved between Lucy and Mira to get around them. Having succeed, He came face to face with an unconscious and bruised Gray. Natsu froze at his spot, staring down at his best friend.

Gray was bruised badly. He had a split lip, black eye, a patch on his forehead and strangle marks on his throat. The blanket was covering most of his body and Lucy didn't think she'd want to see more. His arms were coloured from black to blue to yellow and patch marks that Lucy could only guess were knife marks patched up.

Swallowing, Lucy turned to Mira and Erza. "Has he woken up at all?"

Mira nodded. "He told us what happened," She said softly, "about being jumped. And by who…" She trailed off and Natsu visibly froze.

"I'm afraid their going to ask the police to come in and ask him about what happened." Erza stated, "If the hospital reports the strangle marks-"

"REPORTS?" Natsu roared, "who gives a _damn_ about the police?" He snapped, Erza stopped talking, staring back at Natsu's glare as Mira tried to shush him. "Our friend has been _hospitalized!_" Natsu's glare shifted from all three of them, although Lucy knew it wasn't directed at anyone in the room.

Natsu huffed, heading towards the door. "Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy called after him.

Natsu glared over his shoulder, freezing Lucy to her spot. Never has she ever seen Natsu so serious… so _angry_. It scared her.

"To kick some Phantom _**ass**_." He snarled over his shoulder.

* * *

**AGAIN - I'm sorry for the shortness, terrible, isn't it?**

**But really, my writing LITTERALLY writes itself, I can't control it I tell ya!**

**Anyway... On my other fanfiction I've been starting this game :D**

**Its "What was your favorite line?" **

**In this chase, it can be from this chapter, or from the whole story so far. **

**Please tell me! It's always fun to hear what people say :)**

**THANKS FOR READING! please review ? :)333**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry :( It's been like, FOREVER since i ubdated, i know DONT KILL ME! D: **

**but, I think im going to continue this story :) **

**although i really do apologize for ubdating with such a _short_ chapter -_- **

**although i do kinda like this chappy... but anyway, read and review and tell me if i should continue! cause it has been a long time**

**but i still get reviews for this story and i do enjoy writing it, so i gave it another shot! :) **

**OH and read my other story "Just Smile"! It's kinda what I'm concentrating on right now, but i won't forget Gangster's Paradise!**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Lucy stared at the door that an angry Natsu had stormed out of, Erza following shortly. She questioned whether or not to join follow them or to stay with Mirajane.

She chose the later as she took a seat next to Mirajane, staring at the motionless body of the black haired boy. Lucy frowned.

_So, this is what it ment to be apart of a gang, huh? _She thought bitterly.

People hurt each other, not even realizing it's a person who has feelings, friends and family that rely on them. They loose their humanity as they hurt each other without care. Without even realizing the true damage their doing.

Lucy found that this excitement wasn't the kind she wanted. Not at all.

"See Lucy?" Mirajane's voice wavered as she tried to keep in her tears, "This is why I said getting involved in a gang was dangerous."

Lucy looked down, fighting her own tears. Then, something occurred to her.

"Mira, how come you're on such friendly terms with Fairy Tail members? I had thought you hated gangs by the way you talked about them." Lucy asked, thinking back to all the times Mirajane warned her about Fairy Tail.

Mirajane stiffened. Lucy wondered if that was the wrong thing to ask, she slowly opened her mouth to take back her question when Mirajane answered her softly;

"I was apart of the gang, Fairy Tail, myself." She said quietly, looking down to the white tiled floor of the hospital.

Lucy gasped, looking at Mirajane's bowed head. How could someone so gentle and friendly _ever_ be apart of a gang? Lucy's bewilderment only came out as a spluttered "W-what?"

Mirajane gave a ghost of smile, looking up at Lucy, "Surprised?" Lucy nodded furiously, Mirajane chuckled softly, "A couple years ago, you wouldn't have been." She said.

Lucy tilted her head in confused. Did she mean that she was different then she is now? So different that she'd fit into a 'Gangster's' image?

Mirajane nodded to herself, "Yes, I was apart of that gang from the first time I set foot into middle school. I was there before Natsu, or Gray or even Erza." She confessed. "I was one of the strongest by the time I reached high school. Erza and I used to fight a lot." She said as she gave a light chuckle.

Lucy gaped. Mirajane vs. Erza? In her mind that would be a blood bath. Had Mira changed so much in a couple years?

"W-well," Lucy forced herself to say after a moment of silence, "What made you leave then?" She asked slowly.

Mira's eyes snapped into something that made Lucy cringe back. She could see anger and torment in those eyes, but mainly pain. Lucy frowned,

"I'm sorry Mira, you don't need to tell me. I didn't mean to bring up horrible memories…" She started to apologize, but Mirajane held up a hand to stop her.

"There's no need to be sorry Lucy," Mira said kindly, giving her a small smile, "I just couldn't stand the hurt it gave me every time I went there."

Lucy blinked. She supposed that could explain some things, but still, she wondered if that was the entire reason.

Mirajane locked eyes with Lucy, hearing Lucy's unasked question, Mira nodded, "I had lost someone important to me." She said slowly and Lucy's eyes widened. "I couldn't stay in there and let it happen to more people I cared about. I tried to convince everyone to leave. But, for the members of Fairy Tail, that gang is their home. A place to live and laugh and love." She smiled.

Lucy recalled Natsu's living condition. That would explain his ease of having no parents… Fairy Tail was enough of a family for him.

"They stick together, no matter what." She said simply, a genuine smile gracing her features, "Nothing could ever make them leave their home."

A silence followed as Lucy supposed Mirajane zoned into her thoughts. Lucy glanced up at Gray, who laid unconscious and full of wounds. Their home was dangerous one. Lucy remembered the face Natsu wore as he stormed out of the room. She was kind of envious. She shook her head. How selfish of her.

…

But she couldn't help it. A family that cares so much about each other to cause that kind of expression. That kind of anger must have come from a great amount of love. She thought with a smile. _I knew those two were best friends. _She inwardly giggled.

"M-Mira, Lucy…" A strained voice echoed in the silence, breaking both girl's train of thought.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised, standing up to get a better look at his face. His eyes were barely open, looking as though he had strained himself to open them.

"Lucy, you-" He coughed a couple times, breaking his sentence.

"Gray, you shouldn't force yourself. You should go back to sleep." Mira said kindly, standing up to be beside Lucy as she peered down at Gray.

Gray ignored her, keeping his eyes on Lucy. Lucy gulped, "Where's Natsu? Erza?" He asked, breaking eye contact to look around the room.

Lucy shifted on her feet. "Natsu rushed out of here as soon as he got here, he was worried about you Gray." She told him, not wanting him to feel as though they didn't care. Because that definitely wasn't the chase. "Erza followed him to make sure he was okay."

Gray's eye brow furrowed. "That I-idiot." He cursed under his breathe. Lucy stared confused. "Listen Lucy, he didn't leave to go blow off steam. He's going to go fight Phantom." He said, staring deep into her eyes to show his seriousness.

_I already know that… I was trying to keep that away from you so you wouldn't worry. _Lucy thought with a sweat drop, _Looks like you two know each other to well to be fooled, huh? _

"Y-you have to stop him," He said staring at Lucy.

Lucy flustered, "W-what? What can I do? Erza went after him to stop him, he should be fine, right?" She said, trying to avoid the tedious mission.

Gray shook his head, smirking, "She won't stop him. She'd probably join him." He said with a small speck of affection lacing his voice.

Once again, Lucy was filled with envy. She wanted to be that close with someone. Someone she knew would try their hardest for her and she to do the same.

"Please," Gray pleaded, knocking Lucy out of the thoughts. She blinked in surprise as she heard Gray's tone. "Their pissed, real pissed. Natsu can't go to them." He said with determination that made her think that _he_ wanted to be the one to stop them.

Something occurred to Lucy, "But what about Erza? Aren't you worried about her too?" She questioned, genuinely curious. Did he think she was that strong?

Gray closed his eyes, "It's not that I'm not worried about her," He reopened them, locking eyes with Lucy. "But Phantom's not as concerned with Erza as they are with Natsu."

Lucy supposed that made sense. Gazille did say they wanted Natsu dead. But, wouldn't they feel the same way about all Fairy Tail members?

Gray read Lucy's expression and shook his head, "They specifically want _Natsu_. They know I'm his partner, that's why they went after me." He said, his voice strained with anger. "I heard them, they want to get ride of the _Salamander_. He's the one who's caused them the most trouble in their eyes." Gray said simply. "Every mission involving Phantom has either been just Natsu or both him and I."

Lucy started to actually feel genuine fear for her pink friend all of a sudden. Gray's seriousness was scaring her.

"Gazille," Gray started, baring his teeth in a snarl. "He and Natsu have had a long time beef. Natsu usually beats Gazille in fights. Gazille is second in command there." Gray explained, "He has a lot of power over the decisions of the gang."

Lucy scoffed, not surprised that Natsu would pick a fight with one of the most dangerous members of their enemy gang, "Idiot" She muttered.

Gray smirked at her, nodding, "So, please, stop him from going there. It's a trap for him. It doesn't matter if he has back-up or not," He's mouth dropped into a grimace, "They never stop for anything when they have a goal in mind."

Lucy gulped and nodded, she wasn't about to let Natsu walk into his death. No way. She began to move towards the door.

Mirajane made a gasping noise as she too moved towards Lucy, "Wait, Lucy!"

Lucy turned around in shock, facing Mira's fearful expression.

Mirajane's mouth quivered, "Please." She began, "I-I'll go, you stay here." She said, moving towards the door.

"No." Gray snapped from his bed. Mira whirled around to look at him. "You're not ready for fights. Lucy will be fine Mira. Have confidence in her." Gray said as he smirked.

Mira stopped her movements, looking towards the ground.

Lucy stood awkwardly in the silence, unsure if she should continue out the door or wait to see if Mirajane will say something.

Mira pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her tight as she whispered, "Be careful," And broke apart to hold her at arms length. The two girls locked eyes, "Come back safe." She said, heavy emotion lacing her words.

Lucy smiled softly at the older girl, "I will," She promised, then broke away and headed towards the door thinking,

_Don't worry Natsu, I wont let you get hurt. _She thought about that a little more clearly, imagining it and she shook her head, eyes filled with determination. _Never. _And closed the door behind her as she strode out.

…

…

…

…

…

Gray and Mirajane were knocked out of their thoughts as the door to Gray's room slowly creaked open. Lucy popped her head in, a flush staining her cheeks.

"…Uh, where am I going, exactly?" She asked, embarrassed.

Gray and Mira sweat dropped.

* * *

Natsu's eyes narrowed into a death glare as he growled. His fist shaking and anger seeping out of his features, adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

No one touches his brothers and sisters. _No one._

He let out a monstrous growl as he held up his fist, "Let's go!"

Cheers filled the air behind him, every member of Fairy tail mirroring Natsu's expression with determination, all holding up their fists along with Natsu.

Natsu let a devilish smirk crawl it's way across his face, pulling out his favorite automatic sub-machine gun and pointing it towards the sky.

"Phantom get the _**fuck**_ out here!"

* * *

**So, short right? I know, sooooorrrry **

**AND it's a hang cliffer... i know how you guys hate that. But, i promise is wont be anywhere near as long to update as it was before! :) **

**... I hope :P anyway review if you please!.**


End file.
